Years That Have Gone By
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Haruhi writes down all that had happen to her since she entered the Host Club and what has happen when she left for University and after.


**Author's Note:** Hi, got bored and wrote this, I actually quite like it personally, sorry if it's out of Character for Haruhi part and the others, I think I might make a little series of one-shots from this as it's guide lines, that might be interesting. Please read and review. Thanks, Bye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I don't wish to, because I'm quite happy writing Fanfiction.

**

* * *

****Years That Have Gone By**

_**Out of all my schooling year, I think I enjoyed my high school years**__** the best; this is because I made my six best friends. Before I went to high school I was more interested in studying then friends, but that changed when I was given a scholarship to Ouran High School. My whole life changed when I entered Ouran High School that first day and was mistaken for a boy and was taken into the Host Club to repay a HUGE dept after I broken $80,000 vase, when I was trying to get away from Tamaki. They (the Host Club, I mean) soon found out I was a girl, Tamaki was the last to figure it out and that was only after he saw my student ID card, he was and still is a thick head, generous idiot Lord.**_

_**By the end of my first year at Ouran High School, I had gain acceptance into the school, though nearly everyone thought I was a boy and I gain allies and friends with the Host Club.**_

_**By the end of my second year, the Host Club finally broke, for it was not really the Host Club without the Idiot King and his second in command, the Shadow King there, since they where leaving to go to University. With my debt cleared up and the Host Club gone, I let the school know I was a girl, it was actually quite a surprised at how many people had actually guessed that I was actually a girl but had just kept quiet about; everyone else at school just accepted that I was a girl. It was sad really to no long have the Host Club (I can't belief I just said that, but it's true), though it came to my Ears that Tamaki was thinking of creating another Host Club for University, I thought that would be amusing.**_

_**By the end of my third year, I had finished my school years and was looking forward for my University years, in my third year the whole school knew I was a girl, but did not make me wear the girls uniform, thank goodness, if I had worn it, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru would never leave me alone and Tamaki would have tried to repeat a year so that he could see me wear that dress, instead my school uniform was made up off, the males jacket, shirt and tie with a darker blue skirt, I also, after a long argument with my father and the other Host Club Members, I agreed to grow my hair out, which was a real pain, because I was once again being confessed too three times a week, I think by the end Hikaru and Kaoru where ready to murder any male who came more then three feet**__** near me. **_

_**Graduation was fun, because the rest of the Host Club members came and we had a really strange Host Club**__** thing going on, it was like old times, despite the fact we had grown up quite a bit since we first met, but some how we all managed to fall back into our Types, it was a fun day, it was the last day that the Host Club would ever be the Host Club for Ouran High School.**_

_**University **__**was, well interesting, but also extremely lonely. The Law section happen to be on the other side of the campus away from everyone else, well not everyone else, I got to see Kyoya every day, because the Medical section was right nest door, so he kept an eye on me, both "Dad" orders, of cause.**_

_**We, meaning Kyoya and I would spend our lunch hours together or we'd walk around the campus and try to find the other, in the huge University, by the time we did find, if we did at all, the bell would go and we'd have to go to class. Though what time together we lost at Uni, we gain by seeing each other after school or on weekends, even if that meant we had to hang out at the library, which was ok, until we got all **__**wound up and then be kicked out, but looking back, I don't really think we cared what other thought of us all together, hanging out, mucking around, making fools, I think we where just happy to be together I guess.**_

_**In my second year of Uni, I got my first Boyfriend, I know a lot of people found that really sad, when they found out that I hadn't had a Boyfriend before him, what made them really amazed was the fact that he wasn't a member of the Host Club. Nearly everybody who knew us or of us, all thought I would end up dating one of them, but to everyone surprised, even my owns I didn't date any of them and went on to date someone I had known for less then a year.**_

_**Of cause, after he asked me out of our first date, Kyoya found out, don't ask me how, I still don't know, sneaky rich bastard, and he went on to tell "Daddy", who went on to tell everyone else in the Host Club and as you can imagine they made a great deal out of the whole thing, wasn't worth the hassle if you asked me, but that's the sort of attitude that Kaoru said that stops me from going on dates, but then if that's true why did I agree to go on that date with Dave Cartermen, (he's is from America, but had moved to Japan when he entered High school, and was in my class studying law with me).**_

_**Dave and I dated on and off over out years at University, we have similar personalties, apparently, so we argued easily, much to everyone's amusement, though I think a number of people where unsure about us being together. Dave didn't really like my friendship with the Host Club, I think my being more comfortable being with six guy, instead of hanging around with six girls, really bothered him, I think he thought they would try to steal me away from him. He often accused me of trusting them more then him and being more comfortable with them then him, well I was and am, and nothing can or will change that. If something was up, they where the first I told, even before my dad, I would ring around all their house and cell a phones, until I finally found one or more them**__** and tell them everything that was going on, see this was the problem with having friends, they made you open up and spill your guts, when something was up, maybe I should have built myself a barrier like Hikaru and Kaoru, though they had each other, I had no one, really, except them and dad.**_

_**When I said I told them pretty much anything, before anyone else I wasn't kidding, they were the first to know I was pregnant with Dave's child, he didn't know until I plucked up the guts three weeks later, see what the Host Clubs done to me, I no longer come out and say whatever's on my mind, I'm no longer blunt, I couldn't just tell him. When I did, well, he acted like any other guy who found out he's on again, off again Girlfriend was pregnant with his child, he was threw the roof with happiest, well I hope he was, I didn't actually see, cause I told him over the phone, which was really lousy of me. He didn't dump me, when he found out, he married me instead, I don't think Dad was all that keen to have Dave as his son-in-law; it might have been because of Dave's American accent, but most likely because he, like nearly everyone else, hoped I would marry a Host Club member.**_

_**Anyway, things went fine for a while, after we married, brought a house, though I think I still spent more time with the Host Club and My dad then I did with my husband, who was flying all over the world, doing stuff, which he never really elaborated. He was gone so much that he missed the birth of our daughter**__**, who I named Kari Kotoko, since I had no one to give me any other choice or argue against my choice, so it stuck.**_

_**Even after **__**Kari born, Dave wasn't around much, the Host Club became more over Dad's to her then her own father, who she barely saw more then three times a year at the most.**_

_**After Kari had turn three, I had had enough of him and his trips, so I divorced him, so that he no longer had any real tie downs to Japan, and I haven't heard from him since, well apart from the odd birthday card for Kari, which was usually, three weeks to later or four mouths to early, demanding, Kari hadn't received a birthday card from him yet so I'm guessing we'll see it around Christmas time, but that doesn't mean other forgot her birthday. The Host Club spoil my daughter rotten, they will do anything in their power to make her smile and be happy, they are to her, her six fathers and uncles, she loves them more then I can explain and they love her, which makes me happier then ever thought. **_

"Mummy?"

_**My seven year old Birthday Girl has just woken up and is calling now, so I probably see what she's yelling her guts about, probably something about the other being late and wanting to know why. I might show her this one day and to the others, I don't know why I wrote this all down, I don't know why I spent all night writing this but I did. Yes, maybe I will show this to **__**Kari one day, when the other get here, I know they'll find it, nosy bastards, get your big, rich noses out of my stuff and put this back where you found it.**_

_**I need to go now.**_

_**Sincerely whoever reads this, (guys, if your reading this without my permission, take a hike.)**_

_**Haruhi Fujioka**_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey again, hope you enjoyed, why did I can Haruhi daughter Kari, well one I felt like it, two could think of any other name, and three, well one and two pretty much cover it. 


End file.
